everquestlorefandomcom-20200213-history
EverQuest Character Races
The Races of Norrath ~ Barbarian The hardy race of Barbarians, or Northmen, use their wisdom and formidable brawn to defend honor and justice. Their magnificent stature is a sight to behold; even more so when it is unleashed in battle. Barbarians are one of the tallest races to walk the lands of Norrath. HomeTown: Halas Chosen Professions: Beastlord, Berserker, Rogue, Shaman, Warrior Deities of Choice: Agnostic, Bristlebane, Mithaniel Marr, Rallos Zek, The Tribunal Racial Tensions: Dark Elves, Iksar, Ogres, Trolls ~ Dark Elf The Tier’Dal, or Dark Elves, are a twisted reflection of the Elves of light, but are just as lithe and intelligent as their cousins. Their features are often soft and delicate, though the eyes of the Dark Elves betray their darker inclinations. The Dark Elves’ skin ranges from blue tones to black and their hair is most often white with some variances. They reach a height of about 5 feet tall. HomeTown: Neriak Chosen Professions: Cleric, Enchanter, Magician, Necromancer, Rogue, Shadowknight, Warrior, Wizard Deities of Choice: Agnostic, Bristlebane, Innoruuk, Rallos Zek, Solusek Ro Racial Tensions: Barbarians, Erudites, Half Elves, High Elves, Humans, Iksar, Wood Elves ~ Drakkin The Drakkin are humans infused with the blood of a dragon. Those chosen to receive this gift undergo changes as the latent magic within the dragon blood surfaces. Their hair takes on new texture and color and delicate horns appear in patterns on their foreheads. Parts of their skin show small, toughened scales and runic patterns representing their new race show on their faces, torsos and legs – all in the color of their dragon progenitor. HomeTown: Crescent Reach Chosen Professions: Bard, Cleric, Druid, Enchanter, Magician, Monk, Necromancer, Paladin, Ranger, Rogue, Shadowknight, Warrior, Wizard Deity of Choice: Veeshan Racial Tensions: None ~ Dwarf Though made lower to the ground than most races, the Dwarves created by Brell Serilis burst with pride and determination. The stout and sturdy Dwarves are extremely strong, making them one of the best-suited to endure long and intense battles. Dwarves have broad faces, usually with a prominent nose, and take extraordinary pride in their hair. Males often take great care to grow long beards and moustaches and females often tie their hair up in a bun. Some females also sport a finely trimmed beard. HomeTown: Kaladim Chosen Professions: Berserker, Cleric, Paladin, Rogue, Warrior Deities of Choice: Agnostic, Brell Serilis, Bristlebane Racial Tensions: Dark Elves, Iksar, Ogres, Trolls ~ Erudite The Erudites trace their ancestry back to the great mage, Erud, who led them to Odus. They are descendents of the original humans on Norrath and inherited the best human intelligence. Their extraordinary acumen came at the price of thinner, more delicate bodies. Erudites reach about six feet tall, with some of that height attributed to their high foreheads. Home Towns : Erudin, Paineel Chosen Professions: Cleric, Enchanter, Magician, Necromancer, Paladin, Wizard, Shadowknight Deities of Choice: Agnostic, Cazic-Tule, Prexus, Quellious, Solusek Ro Racial Tensions: Dark Elves, Iksar, Ogres, Trolls ~ Froglok The Frogloks are a race of sentient amphibians. While they may be short, Frogloks are sturdy. They can swim underwater for long distances and can see well in the dark. They are clumsy on land as they are required to hop, but they can cross great distances with each leap. HomeTown: Gukta Chosen Professions: Cleric, Necromancer, Paladin, Rogue, Shadow Knight, Shaman, Warrior, Wizard Deities of Choice: Innoruuk, Mithaniel Marr Racial Tensions: Dark Elves, Iksar, Ogres, Trolls ~ Gnome While Gnomes are knee-high to some of the taller races, they make up for it with their cleverness and skills. They are by no means a strong and sturdy race, but their edge is their dexterity and intelligence. They were the second race, after Dwarves, created by Brell Serilis. HomeTown: Ak’Anon Chosen Professions: Cleric, Enchanter, Magician, Necromancer, Paladin, Rogue, Shadowknight, Warrior, Wizard Deities of Choice: Agnostic, Bertoxxulous, Brell Serilis, Bristlebane, Rallos Zek, Solusek Ro Racial Tensions: Dark Elves, Iksar, Ogres, Trolls ~ Half Elf The mixing of Elf and Human is a common tale. Many stories of romance between these two races can be heard around Norrath. As a result, Half Elves are taller than their Elven ancestors and carry some of the strength of their human bloodlines. They have slightly harsher features than Elves, but the mix still makes them pleasant to lay eyes on. Home Towns : Freeport, Kelethin, Qeynos, Surefall Glade Chosen Professions: Bard, Druid, Paladin, Ranger, Rogue, Warrior Deities of Choice: Agnostic, Bertoxxulous, Brell Serilis, Bristlebane, Erollisi Marr, Innoruuk, Karana, Mithaniel Marr, Prexus, Quellious, Rallos Zek, Rodcet Nife, Solusek Ro, The Tribunal, Tunare, Veeshan Racial Tensions: Dark Elves, Iksar, Ogres, Trolls ~ Halfling Halflings are aptly named, as they are half the size of the average height for most of Norrath’s races. They usually measure about three feet in height and are often thick around their middles. Their lack of height is not to be confused as a weakness though; if confronted or threatened, Halflings are very capable. HomeTown: Rivervale Chosen Professions: Cleric, Druid, Paladin, Ranger, Rogue, Warrior Deities of Choice: Agnostic, Brell Serilis, Bristlebane, Karana, Rallos Zek Racial Tensions: Dark Elves, Iksar, Ogres, Trolls ~ High Elf The High Elves, also known as the Koada’Dal, are regarded as the closest relatives of the original Norrathian Elves created by Tunare, Mother of All. These noble creatures stand tall with ivory skin and gentle features. They are certainly not the most sturdy of races, but make up for that with heart. Throughout the ages, they have stood for freedom and justice, fighting evil with powerful magic and their skills with the blade. HomeTown: Felwithe Chosen Professions: Cleric, Enchanter, Magician, Paladin, Wizard Deities of Choice: Agnostic, Erollisi Marr, Karana, Mithaniel Marr, Solusek Ro, Tunare Racial Tensions: Dark Elves, Iksar, Ogres, Trolls ~ Human The strength of the Human race lies in its diversity of tought, belief, and profession; though they tend to be weaker than many other races. They have no particular specialty with the sword or arcane magic. While that is true, Humans are cunning and possess great ingenuity, which gives them an advantage. The Human mind is sharp enough to adapt to nearly all forms of study and this gives them a great range of options when choosing a profession. Home Towns : Freeport, Qeynos, Surefall Glade Chosen Professions: Bard, Cleric, Druid, Enchanter, Magician, Monk, Necromancer, Paladin, Ranger, Rogue, Shadow Knight, Warrior, Wizard Deities of Choice: Agnostic, Bertoxxulous, Brell Serilis, Bristlebane, Erollisi Marr, Innoruuk, Karana, Mithaniel Marr, Prexus, Quellious, Rallos Zek, Rodcet Nife, Solusek Ro, The Tribunal, Tunare, Veeshan Racial Tensions: Dark Elves, Iksar, Ogres, Trolls ~ Iksar The fearsome and savage reptilian race on Norrath is known as the Iksar. With their significant height, scales, and long tails, Iksar are intimidating in their appearance. However their reptilian physiology grants them a natural affinity for water, as well as an enhanced regeneration. HomeTown: New Sebilis (also known as Cabilis) Chosen Professions: Beastlord, Monk, Necromancer, Shadow Knight, Shaman, Warrior Deity of Choice: Cazic-Thule Racial Tensions: All other races ~ Ogre With their lumbering gait and enormous breadth, Ogres are an ominous presence. Created by Rallos Zek, these massive creatures are feared in battle for their raw strength and uncanny endurance. While not very intelligent, Ogres are known to cooperate with one another quite efficiently. HomeTown: Oggok Chosen Professions: Beastlord, Berserker, Shadow Knight, Shaman, Warrior Deities of Choice: Agnostic, Cazic-Thule, Rallos Zek Racial Tensions: Everyone except Dark Elves and Trolls ~ Troll Trolls are often considered a hideous and deplorable race that carries a sickening smell. This view suits the Troll as they are generally unpleasant to everyone. Trolls are an immense race, at least twice as strong as the average human. They have the ability to regenerate faster than most other races. Trolls have two primary motivators: food and power. These grotesque creatures will eat just about anything. HomeTown: Grobb Chosen Professions: Beastlord, Berserker, Shadow Knight, Shaman, Warrior Deities of Choice: Agnostic, Cazic-Thule, Innoruuk, Rallos Zek Racial Tensions: Everyone except Dark Elves and Ogres ~ Vah Shir The Vah Shir are a regal feline race that walk upright. They were once the ruling class of other similar cat-like races on Odus. Since being translocated onto an alien moon by a collision of Erudite magic, they learned to survive and become stronger. Vah Shir are as tall as Barbarians and display a variety of different markings on their fur, based on their lineage. In spite of their height, they are very agile and graceful. They are known for their integrity and the destructive feral power they bring down on their enemies. HomeTown: Shar Vahl Chosen Professions: Bard, Beastlord, Berserker, Rogue, Shaman, Warrior Deity of Choice: Agnostic Racial Tensions: None ~ Wood Elf The Wood Elves, or Feir’Dal, are more accepting of others than their cousins, the High Elves. Like their Elven cousins, Wood Elves only reach about five feet in height and have very attractive and subtle features. Their skins are tinged an oaken color so that they blend with their natural surroundings in the forests. HomeTown: Kelethin Chosen Professions: Bard, Druid, Ranger, Rogue, Warrior Deities of Choice: Agnostic, Brell Serilis, Bristlebane, Erollisi Marr, Karana, Mithaniel Marr, Prexus, Quellious, Rallos Zek, Rodcet Nife, Solusek Ro, The Tribunal, Tunare, Veeshan Racial Tensions: Dark Elves, Iksar, Ogres, Trolls --------------------------------------------------------------------------------